Sherlock's Parents
by thetardislandedin221B
Summary: Sherlock and John visit the Holmes


Sherlock's Parents 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and lay his head upon his shoulder as John cooked them both breakfast in the kitchen. He began to move his hands downward and that made John flinch and moan. "Sherlock I can't make breakfast for us if you continue to do that!" John gasped, nearly knocking the pan off the stove that was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Mm, John, I've seen you diagnose a patient for strep throat while I was giving you deep throat, you should at least be able to handle my hands rubbing your stomach while you cook some breakfast." Sherlock said seductively while he smiled against John's shoulder. John suppressed a moan unsuccessfully and said to Sherlock, "Well that was different, that was a diagnosis, and this is cooking with hot things!" John said. "Hm, actually diagnosing a patient for an illness is a much more difficult task for the regular human brain to do than cooking is but clearly you like to think otherwise." Sherlock purred.

"Humph." John grunted as he continued to move the hot pan on the stove and push the scrambled eggs around in the pan. Then, he reached for two plates in the cupboard and placed them on the counter beside the stove and put the eggs on the plate and sprinkled some salt on them. He turned around to the kitchen counter that was directly behind him to grab the forks but he was stopped by Sherlock who grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. John was caught by surprise and was about to say something but Sherlock moved too quickly and he was now running his hands over John's body, moving them closer and closer to his crotch. John quickly grabbed Sherlock's hands and broke the kiss and looked at him and said, "No, Sherlock, we have a busy day ahead of us, we can't just stop and have sex right here in the kitchen!" Sherlock laughed and rumpled John's hair and said "We have an hour and a half before we have to be anywhere, John, we have time to spare." And he kissed John again lightly on the lips, smiling when he looked at him again.

John sighed and then said, "Eat your breakfast, Sherlock, you didn't eat dinner last night, you must be starving." "Mmm, no not really. I've developed a high tolerance for hunger over the years and I rarely get hungry ever, it's just another unnecessary human need that can be easily ignored." Sherlock said as he grabbed the plate and sat down in his chair in the living room. "But if it makes you happy, then I'll eat my breakfast." He said as he took a bite of eggs. "It does, thank you." John said, grabbing his plate and heading to his chair in the living room. He sat down and grabbed for his tea and took a sip of it, looking at Sherlock as he did so.

Sherlock looked back at John and could tell from the look in his eyes and weariness of his body that he hadn't slept well last night. "Mm, John, you look like hell. You're stressed, obviously, you haven't slept very well for the past few nights judging by the dark circles under your eyes and heaviness in your shoulders suggests that you've been losing sleep over something. You've been very restless in bed as well, tossing and turning, I would say maybe it's work or maybe it's all the cases we've been on lately but no you don't typically get stressed out about those things, today is the day we go and meet my parents, although you've already met them so you shouldn't be worried about meeting them again, you're worried that they won't approve of our new arrangement clearly so you've been losing sleep over it and missing meals am I wrong?" Sherlock said rather quickly looking John straight in the eye as he did.

John looked back at him as he did with an exasperated look on his face and said, "Yes, I am quite worried that they won't... Like me." He said, looking down at the floor, not meeting Sherlock's gaze. "Oh bloody hell John! Of course they're going to love you! I do! So then they should as well." Sherlock said, forcing John to look back up at him. John smiled weakly and said, "Do you really think so?" "Yes, dear, now stop worrying so much its unattractive." Sherlock said, smiling at John.

John sighed a sigh of relief and leaned back into his chair and finished his tea and breakfast. When he was finished, he took his and Sherlock's plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Then he turned to walk back to his chair and said to Sherlock, "Come on, we're going to be late!" No response. Sherlock's gaze was locked onto John's chair and completely expressionless. Mind Palace. John sighed, "Sherlock come on we don't have time for you to be in your Mind Palace right now! We have to be at your parent's place in 2 hours and it takes exactly 2 hours to get to Cardiff! Now come on!"

Still no response. John groaned, he leaned in to kiss Sherlock on the lips, hoping that this would break his trance and make him move. Luckily it worked, Sherlock jolted back to life and looked at John with confusion and said, "What did you do that for?" "Oh just come on, Sherlock we're going to be late!" John half laughed and pulled Sherlock to his feet. Sherlock stood up and followed John into the bathroom to get showered and ready for the day.

John took his clothes off and jumped into the shower and rinsed himself quickly and shampooed his hair, quickly he got out and dried himself and left to go get changed. Sherlock got in the shower next and then entered the room after he finished. Sherlock, naked, looked at John and said, "John, come here." John looked at Sherlock and had an aching pain in his groin but he knew that they'd be late if they had sex now. "No, Sherlock, no way, we are going to be late, honestly!" John said, and turned around to put his pants on and then trousers. "Oh God John you're killing me!" Sherlock groaned as he threw his towel off and reached for his clean clothes and proceeded to put his pants, trousers and shirt on and then his socks and shoes. "That's what love does to people, Sherlock." John laughed and then sat down beside Sherlock on the bed and proceeded to put his shoes on as well. After he finished tying them, they exited the room, put their coats on and left the flat to get a cab.

They got in the cab and Sherlock told the cabbie their destination which was in Cardiff which was where his parents lived. Sherlock sat back in the seat and looked at John who was now stressing out and said, "Calm down, John, they're going to love you, believe me. Just relax." He said as he kissed John and then rested his forehead against John's temple. "But what if they don't, Sherlock?" John said, leaning into Sherlock. "They will, I know they will and I'm never wrong." Sherlock said. John knew he was right, he rarely was wrong, so that comforted him a bit, knowing that he would be alright. "Ok, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Mycroft." John said, looking at Sherlock who was now looking out the window. "No need, he already knows. I didn't tell him, he figured it out himself, obviously you would've thought of that yourself." Sherlock said, a bit smug. "No, I didn't think that he would've noticed anything, I mean what's there to notice anyways?" John asked, honestly wondering if there was a difference from when he and Sherlock were "just friends" to "dating." "Well, I'll start with the way that your hair is ruffled every time we leave the flat and your belt is always one hole loser than the last time you buckled it, suggesting that you had removed it and put it back on again in a rush. You're more nervous than usual, getting flustered at the slightest things and blushing whenever someone mentions the word "gay" or "sex." As for me? Well, I guess I'm more, relaxed, than usual, not as wound up. A bit nicer, and well, you're quite adorable when you get flustered." Sherlock laughed the last bit. John stared at Sherlock in disbelief and then said, "You serious?! Oh God, why didn't you tell me, Sherlock?!" "Because I didn't really notice as much until Mycroft said something, then I started seeing it. The sexual tension between us I obviously felt but never saw until Mycroft casually pointed it out about a month ago when he was at the flat and you were out. Never thought anything about it until then, although it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would." Sherlock replied.

"Aghhhhhh." John groaned as he put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He felt Sherlock press his lips to his cheek and then felt his body shudder with laughter against his which made John laugh too. Pretty soon, they were at the Holmes estate which was absolutely breathtaking. The property upon which it was situated on was vast and large and spread out for at least four acres. The house itself was absolutely massive, it was a Charles II century-style home (looks like the Westbury House) and was absolutely gorgeous. "Oh my God." John said under his breath as he stared up at the colossal mansion looming overhead. "And here we are, John." Sherlock said, getting out of the cab and letting John out.

"This... This is your house?!" John said, still staring up at the estate. "Yes." Sherlock said nonchalantly. "I know it's not much but it was my childhood home." "Are you joking?! It's massive!" John said excitedly, finally looking back at Sherlock who was now walking up the steps to his beautiful home. "Please, John, it's nothing, now come along and let's meet my parents." John continued to gawk at the gorgeous exterior of the house as he ascended the grand staircase up to the front door to where Sherlock was waiting. "Now remember, breathe, they're going to love you, John." Sherlock said, holding out his hand for John who took it and gave his hand a squeeze and then let go. "Ready?" Sherlock asked. "Ready." John said. Sherlock pushed the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened by the butler.

The door opened by a man who was wearing a nice suit who welcomed them in. Sherlock greeted the man whose name was apparently Samuel. They walked into the grand house of the Holmes which was equally as breathtaking as the exterior. Inside the house, there was a grand foyer that had a hard wood floor and a grand double stair case that led to the upstairs. The walls were lined with beautiful art pieces from the Victorian Era and the furniture matched the age that the house was built in. All together, the house was brilliant and grand and took John's breath away.

They were soon greeted by Sherlock's parents whom John had met before on Christmas Day when he had been married to Mary but he had since then divorced her due to several circumstances. "Hello, darling!" Sherlock's mum called. Sherlock was wrapped up into an embrace from his mother and said, "It's good to see you, mum." She released him and let his father hug him. After he had hugged both his parents he said, "Mum, dad, you both remember John I presume?" He asked already knowing the answer was yes. "Of course we do! You visited us on Christmas Day a couple years ago with your wife!" Sherlock's mother replied. "Ah, ex-wife." John interjected, a tad embarrassed. "Oh, so sorry, love." Mrs. Holmes said. John smiled a bit sad and held out his hand to shake Mr. and Mrs. Holmes' hands and said, "It's good to see you both again!" "Likewise, John!" Mr. Holmes replied. John looked at Sherlock who was still smiling at his parents. "Let's go into the sitting room for tea!" Mrs. Holmes said and she and her husband guided them to a grand room that overlooked the valley and trees. "Not so bad, is it?" Sherlock asked as he put his hand on John's back comfortingly. "No, actually it's going quite fine now." John replied, looking at Sherlock. "You're doing just fine, John, they love you already." Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

They entered the sitting room and sat down on a grand love seat that faced the two chairs which Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat in in front of the fire place. They were offered tea and gladly took some, sipping it calmly. "So what have you two been up to lately?" Mrs. Holmes asked. "Ah, well, we've been um, solving crimes and um, running around quite a bit." John replied. Sherlock shot him a look as if to say 'let's tell them now' in which John replied with a look that said 'not yet' although Sherlock didn't listen and he said, "Well, mum, dad, John and I have been doing more than just solving crimes together, lately, we've been seeing eachother." Sherlock said, feeling anxious and nervous at what he had just said. "Well of course you've been seeing eachother! You live in the same flat together!" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed. "Ah, mum, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that John and I are together, in a relationship together, we're dating." Sherlock said, hoping that he wouldn't upset his mother and father. His mum looked at him with a relieved expression on her face as well as his father's. She said, "It's about time that you two get on with it!" "Sorry, what?" John asked, genuinely confused. "Well ever since Sherlock had met you, John, he hadn't been able to stop talking about you and honestly it sounded like he was in love." "Mother, please." Sherlock protested. "Oh Sherlock, both you and I knew that you had fallen in love with John the moment you met him." Mrs. Holmes purred. "Ok, yes, but honestly, did you have to say that in front of John?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Well why the bloody hell not?" John asked, taking Sherlock's hand in his. "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Sherlock, now come here." He pulled Sherlock down for a kiss and looked at him in the most loving and compassionate way that was humanly possible.

"Oh my boys!" Mrs. Holmes said. "You two will make a lovely couple." Mr. Holmes said, afterward. "Thank you." Sherlock said, still looking at John and smiling. They continued to talk for a while until around 4pm when the sun started to set. Sherlock said, "Oh it's getting late, John and I should get going." "No! Stay stay! We rarely get to see you, Sherlock! Please at least stay for the night!" Mrs. Holmes said. Sherlock smiled at his mother and said, "Oh alright, but only for one night, we can't stay for very long." "Oh brilliant!" His mother said cheerfully. "Thank you for having us over, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." John said. "You're very welcome, my boy!" Mr. Holmes said.

"Sherlock, why don't you go and show John your old room, I bet he'd like that." Mrs. Holmes said, getting up to escort John and Sherlock to the stair case. When they got there, Sherlock said, "Thanks mum, but I think I can manage." Sherlock said to his mother who smiled and left. Sherlock and John ascended the grand stair case up to where Sherlock and Mycroft's old bedrooms were located and went into Sherlock's room. There, a massive grand, Charles II bed lay dead center of the room, on the wall that the bed was pushed against, two windows were situated on either side of the bed and on the right side of the room sat a large, oak table with an old chemistry set on it, untouched for years. "Welcome to my bedroom," Sherlock said. "It's grand, that's for sure." John said, taking it all in. "And now, we're finally alone." Sherlock said, shutting the door. "Do you like it?" Sherlock asked, putting one hand on John's waist and the other on his back. "Oh God, yes." John said, putting his hands on Sherlock's waist as well.

Sherlock pulled John in and kissed him passionately on the mouth, tasting his tongue on John's. Sherlock pulled John to his bed and pulled him down on top of it. "Hey, do you know what would be really sexy?" John whispered. "Hm, what?" Sherlock asked. "If we had sex in Mycroft's room." John laughed. "That would be insanely dangerous and incredibly stupid, John." Sherlock replied. "Yeah, but really sexy." John said. "Ok, fine. Let's go to Mycroft's room." Sherlock said as he pulled John up and walked from his bedroom and into Mycroft's. They shut the door behind them and then walked over to Mycroft's equally large bed and lay down on top of it and began making out again.

John put his hand on Sherlock's growing erection and started to rub it which made Sherlock moan. He then started to unbuckle Sherlock's belt and then pull his zipper down. Just as he was about to take Sherlock's pants off, they heard footsteps right outside the door. "Oh God, John, stop, someone is coming into the room... I think Mycroft stopped by for dinner judging by the footsteps." Sherlock quickly said. "Sorry, WHAT?! Are you serious? What the hell are we going to do? He can't know we're in here!" John said in a panic.

"I know, get under the bed, John." Sherlock said as he got up off the bed and swiftly moved underneath the bed. John followed and inched in closely to Sherlock so he was almost on top of him. "What are we going to do, Sherlock?" John whispered. "We're going to shut up, that's what we're going to do right now." Sherlock whispered back, urgency and panic in his tone. They heard the door open and close and footsteps walk towards the bed and sit down on top of it.

"What's he doing, Sherlock?" John whispered as quietly as he could. "Shh." Sherlock whispered back. John and Sherlock sat in silence for a while as they waited for Mycroft to exit out of the room. John felt like it had been at least 15 minutes until they finally heard the pressure release from the bed and the footsteps walk towards the door and heard the door open and close again and the footsteps walk away.

"Oh God." John finally sighed and exhaled heavily. "We are NEVER doing that again, Sherlock." John said, looking at Sherlock who was grinning wildly. "That was exciting, John. The thrill of waiting for Mycroft to find us and keeping quiet, oh God that was thrilling. We should do this again, John." Sherlock said, looking at John now. "Ah, no. Too risky, Sherlock. Now let's get out of here and go back to your room." John said, pushing himself from out from under the bed and getting to his feet and Sherlock followed, pants still unbuckled.

"Come on, Sherlock." John said pulling Sherlock by the hand to his room. Back inside his own room, Sherlock pulled John back to the bed and kissed him ferociously on the mouth and began to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down halfway so that they exposed his arse and hard cock. "Oh Sherlock..." John moaned. He grabbed Sherlock's pants and unbuckled his and pulled the zipper down, exposing his perfectly erect cock.

Sherlock began to kiss John again and then started to move downwards, reaching his erect cock with his mouth. Sherlock put his hand on John's cock and began to pump it hard, making John moan. He then put his cock into his mouth and began to suck it, sliding his tongue over and over on the shaft, making John buck his hips into Sherlock's mouth which initially made Sherlock gag a bit but not jump back.

He moved his mouth from John's cock back to his mouth, kissing him and caressing his tongue with his own, tasting every bit of John's mouth and making him moan. He then pulled John's pants down further so that they were at his ankles and the Sherlock positioned himself so that he was now on top of John and putting his fingers in John's arse.

"Oh God, Sherlock, that's good." John moaned. "Do you like that, love?" Sherlock asked seductively. "Oh Jesus, yes, don't stop." John practically screamed from ecstasy. Sherlock continued to prod his fingers into John's arse, making him moan and gasp. "Fuck, Sherlock, get inside of me." John cried out. "Ok, just give me a second." Sherlock whispered deliciously into John's ear, making him shudder.

Sherlock pushed his large and throbbing erection into John's tight, but relaxed arse hole making him hiss when he entered inside. Sherlock started to ram his hips into John's, making him arch his back, moan, and grab at the sheets, crying out in pleasure. Sherlock laughed under his breath and kissed John on the back of his head, moving his lips to John's neck and began to kiss it in synch with the rhythm that his hips were moving against John's.  
"Ohhhh God, John." Sherlock moaned a little too loudly, grabbing John's hips and bringing them up towards his own and ramming his hips into John's arse harder than before, making them both moan loudly.

"Oh Jesssssuuuusssss, Sherlock, I'm going to cum." John moaned. "Me too, here let me help." Sherlock replied. He put his hand on John's cock and after about ten seconds of pumping, John came into Sherlock's hand and sagged into the bed. Right after, Sherlock came inside John, clawing his fingers into John's hips, making John cringe. After he came, Sherlock lay on top of John for a bit and said, "Oh God, John that was brilliant." "Yeah, oh God, I think I blacked out there for a moment." John laughed. Sherlock laughed back and ruffled John's hair and kissed him on the cheek and then lips and said, "You were brilliant, love, absolutely... Brilliant." Sherlock gasped. "Haha, so were you, darling." John laughed. "Mm, I love you, John, so much." Sherlock said as he kissed John again. "I love you too, Sherlock." John said as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock who had now rolled over onto his back.

"We should go get dinner now, John, mummy and daddy are wondering what we've been up to." Sherlock said as he pulled his pants up and sat up on the bed and ruffled his 'freshly-shagged' hair. "Yeah, we need to make an appearance before they start wondering about what we're doing." John replied as he pulled up his pants and adjusted his rumpled shirt.

They left Sherlock's room and ascended down the stairs and into the dining room for dinner. When they got to the table, Mycroft and their parents were already sitting at the table waiting for them. Sherlock sat down next to John on the opposite side of where Mycroft was sitting. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat on either ends of the table. "So how was Sherlock's room, John?" Mycroft asked John with a smug smile. John cleared his throat and looked at Mycroft with an embarrassed expression on his face and said, "It was fine." "Why do you care?" Sherlock asked Mycroft quickly, shooting a warning glance at him as if to tell him not to anger him.

"Oh I was just curious." Mycroft replied with that same smug smile he had before. "No you're not, you don't care about how my room was you just want to annoy me." Sherlock replied, looking down at his food and taking a bite. "Boys stop it!" Mrs. Holmes said. In unison, the boys said, "Sorry, mother." "Now without you two fighting I would like to enjoy this dinner. Can I have that?" She said. "Yes, mother." Mycroft replied. "Sherlock?" Mrs. Holmes asked. "Yes, mother." Sherlock replied annoyed.

"Thank you. Now, John, what sort of medical work do you do?" Mrs. Holmes asked. John looked up from his meal and replied, "Oh well I'm a family doctor. I work with families and children mainly." John said, nervously chewing on his steak. "Oh fun!" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed. "Yes, well, fun, I don't know if that's really the right word but it certainly isn't boring." John replied, a bit more confidently this time. They continued on like that for a while and finished their dinner lightly, excusing themselves and going off on their own for the night, saying goodnight.

"Well that was a good meal, wasn't it?" John asked Sherlock. "Indeed it was." Sherlock replied. "Let's go to bed, it's late." John said, making his way up the steps. "Alright, John we have to leave early in the morning." Sherlock replied. "I know, so let's go to sleep." John said back. They continued on up the steps satisfied with dinner and content with themselves and fell into a blissful sleep.

THE END.


End file.
